Playing Pirates
by JustTheSpark
Summary: "I don't like the way you play pirates." Why doesn't Cat like it when Robbie plays pirates? Cade FRIENDSHIP story, only rated T because of suggested mature themes. Cabbie. Short one-shot.


**AN: Hello Beautiful! Victorious fanfiction time! I can not stress enough that this is a Cade friendship story. It's rated T because of the themes, mentions of mature content. You've been told, don't hate me. Hope this isn't too bad, there will be Cabbie. Anyways, hope you enjoy and Happy Reading! -B xoxo**

Jade was home alone, Beck was in Canada, her father and stepmother were out at dinner and her little brother was at a friends. She sat down on the sofa and prepared to watch 'The Scissoring' for the hundredth time when she heard a quiet knocking at the door. Sighing, she went to open it to find a distraught Cat in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" Cat managed to mumble between sobs, she was shaking and she was out of breath, she'd obviously been running and my the state of her clothes she had fell.

"Uh, sure. Who did this to you Cat?" Jade questioned, eyeing the girl up and down. Her red hair was all over the place, her skirt zip was only half done up and one of straps to her vest top had fell down, the other wasn't even on her shoulder. Cats makeup was smudged too. Whatever has happened to Cat definitely wasn't good news.

Cat just shook her head, sat down and refused to answer she just sobbed into her hands, still shaking. Jade felt uncomfortable, she'd never been one for feelings or hugs or comforting words but Cat was her best friend. Although Jade hated the word, her and the little red-head we close and Cat had even made her a best friend necklace which she keeps in her pocket like she promised. She had to help her, that's what best friends do and besides, Cat would do anything for Jade in a heartbeat.

"Tell me," Jade insisted, her voice gentle but stern at the same time. Slowly, Cat looked up and began to explain although it took a few attempts before she could even get out a sentence.

"I was at Robbie's house," she states, trying her best to continue. "He asked me if I wanted to play pirates with him and I said yes because I love playing pirates with my brother when he's not in his special place but I don't like the way Robbie plays pirates."

"Continue," Jade said, now slightly intrigued. Robbie can be sweet but most of the time he was just strange, almost Sinjin strange.

"He said he was going to the bathroom and when he came back he was," Cat pauses, "Not wearing any clothes."

Jades jaw drops open ad she stares at Cat in shock, now dreading what going to happen next. She tries to picture it, not in that way, but almost to help her realise how scared Cat was, she was so innocent and wasn't used to things like this and the group had planned to keep it that was for as long as possible.

This time Cat didn't need a prompt from Jade, she continued speaking. "He said I should do the same or he's throw me overboard and pointed to the open window. So, I did what he said, I'm scared of heights Jadey."

"I know Cat, I know. It's not your fault," Jade soothed as she stroked Cat's hair softly, her arm gently on her shoulder.

"Then, when I was undressed Robbie couldn't stop staring and all he could say was 'Arr' and then he pointed at his-" Cat stops and begins to cry again, "His sword and he said he wanted me to see what his sword tasted like."

Jade pulled Cat in for a tighter hug and was trying to not cry herself. How could Robbie trick Cat into a blowjob? That's the other side of Robbie, the manly side that no ever sees. Thinking about it now, Cat was more like a little sister, she was annoying at times but loveable too. "Cat, did you?"

Cat sighed deeply, her tiny frame shaking against Jade. She nodded into Jade's chest and sobbed whilst Jade rubbed her back gently. "Don't be mad at me Jadey," Cat pleaded and Jade just shook her head.

"Cat, I'm not mad at you. You've done nothing wrong. Shapiro on the other hand is going to have to talk to my scissors," Jade says with an evil smile.

"Don't hurt him Jadey, please. I kinda sorta like him," Cat confesses as she remembers the times they had together. Robbie was the only person who understood Cat and liked it. That's why they got on so well, they were always playing games or going to the zoo together. Cat explained all of this to Jade. "Did you tell him this Cat?" Jade asks.

"Yeah and he likes me too. We even talked about dating until I got bored. That's when he suggested we played the game," Cat explains and Jade nods, maybe it was a mistake. Robbie's never had a girlfriend so he probably got ahead of himself. It probably scared him as much as it scared Cat.

"I think he got too excited. A girl has never liked him before," Jade explains to Cat who nods in response.

"Okay, I should text him to say sorry for running out on him," Cat says as she reaches for her phone and when she turns it on she has 10 missed calls and countless texts from Robbie. "Why did you run out Cat?"

Jade asks curiously.

"I already told you, I was at Robbie's and- " Jade stops her before she can continue, "I know that, but why? If you like him they why did you run and stop playing with him?"

"Jadey, you told me things like that were wrong and I shouldn't do them, so when I realised I freaked out and ran. I cry when I'm scared Jadey and plus, it was icky," Cat explains as she attempts to comb out her hair with her fingers and wipe her eyes.

Jade couldn't help but laugh at the little red-head's last statement. That was typical Cat. "Don't tell anyone about this Jadey, pinky promise?" Cat adds.

Jade looks up and smiles, "I pinky promise."

**AN: Thank you for reading, reviews are lovely -hint hint- Oh and any requests for stories are more than welcome, anything as I'm running out of ideas. ~B xoxoxoxoxo **


End file.
